


Сад наслаждений

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dramedy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Сад наслаждений

— И всё-таки, — сказала Шион, — я уверена, что у него маленький. Сантиметров двенадцать. А может, даже десять.   
— Тебе-то что, — зевнула Яёй из-за своего монитора.   
Акане вдруг подумала, что Яёй очень хорошая и что голос у неё очень красивый. Удивительно славный голос.   
И затылок тоже очень славный, такой тёмный.  
Больше из-за монитора ничего не было видно.  
— Просто спортивное любопытство, — Шион шевельнула изысканно-угловатым плечом, рассеянно поправляя спадающую лямку. — Хочу поддержать беседу. Ассортимент не так уж богат, так что обходимся чем есть, верно?  
Шион говорила, что самый большой в отделе — у Масаоки, поэтому у него и получаются такие красивые дети, ведь главное в любом деле — качественный инструмент. Ему можно было бы дать исключительно ради этого, доверительно сообщала она, если бы, конечно, она не выпила то лекарство в центре.   
Пожалуй, говорила она, это единственная польза от центров терапии — один глоточек безвкусной жидкости, и ты больше никогда не тратишься на презервативы, разве не прелесть?   
Шион говорила, что у Гинозы стоит только и исключительно на Сивиллу во всех её проявлениях, зато стоит так, что любому на зависть: Гинозе наверняка достаточно дотронуться до доминатора или услышать начало патрульного устава, как он уже весь готов, и из-за этого Гиноза на работе такой нервный — это всё муки невыносимой сексуальной фрустрации.  
А Кагари, говорила Шион, наверняка спускает в штаны, стоит ему увидеть резинку от спортивного лифчика «Дим коллекшн», но потом может целую ночь, в его возрасте это вполне нормально.  
— Откуда вы всё это знаете? — поразилась как-то Акане, это был один из её первых вечеров в отделе и она места себе не находила. — Я имею в виду, такие подробности?  
— Нет, — как-то совершенно невпопад сказала Шион и усмехнулась, глядя в её широко открытые глаза. — Ничего такого, инспектор, я просто привыкла анализировать информацию.   
И рассмеялась снова, да так, что Акане поневоле засмеялась тоже, хотя не совсем поняла, что такого забавного было в её словах.   
Акане ужасно нравилось сидеть по вечерам на работе, глотать кофейный напиток «Колос прогресса» из пластиковой кружки с мишками, принесённой из дома, — никаких логотипов «БОБ», сказала Шион, нам тут хватает их с головой, и Акане тут же согласилась: никаких логотипов.   
Только «Колос прогресса», сказала Шион, бурда бурдой, но хотя бы пахнет кофе, у нас прекрасная линия внутренней доставки, хотите, мы будем заказывать и на вашу долю? — и Акане послушно закивала: она ещё никогда не пила кофе из внутренней доставки, только из магазина, так что будет очень-очень рада попробовать.   
И Шион Караномори опять засмеялась, и Акане подумала, что, может быть, у них всё-таки получится подружиться.   
Нет, Шион тоже была хорошая. Вот только время от времени…  
— Ну твоё-то какое дело, — опять повторила Яёй своим красивым безразличным голосом.  
— Разве у меня обязательно должно быть какое-то специальное дело, чтобы сказать: «у Когами Синьи — маленький член»?   
Кружка звякнула о столешницу и немножко «Колоса» выплеснулось на обложку «Криминалистической энциклопедии», которая покрывалась пылью на столе Акане с первого дня работы в бюро.   
— Это неправда, — сказала Акане. — Вы всё… обманываете!  
— Да? — тут же повернулась к ней Шион. — Серьёзно?   
— Шион, — сказала Яёй.   
— А какой? Большой, правда?  
— Никакой, — буркнула Акане, съёживаясь в кресле под её светлым взглядом.  
— Что, совсем никакого? — поразилась Шион. — Как это?  
Никто не умел задавать наивные вопросы так, как это делала Шион. Вся доброжелательность мира, весь существующий в мире интерес к вашему мнению сосредоточивались, как солнечный луч в линзе, в её выпуклых светлых глазах. Они были в её тщательно подрисованной улыбке, и в остром подбородке, и в прикушенном фильтре сигареты «Хи лайт». Даже пуговицы кофточки Шион излучали доброжелательный интерес.  
Ужасное ощущение.  
— Зачем вы так?— Акане смотрела на стол прямо перед собой. Стаканчик со скрепками и пластиковая кружка, по крайней мере, не выглядели доброжелательными и заинтересованными. — Гадко, гнусно, пошло. Противно это всё слушать…   
–А зачем вы, — ласково улыбнулась Шион, — инспектор Цунемори, уже в который раз засиживаетесь здесь после рабочего дня, если наша милая болтовня вас так расстраивает?   
— Потому что я… Я… — Акане вскочила. И вот что ей стоило промолчать? А теперь всё пропало. — Просто мне…  
— Совсем некуда пойти в пятницу вечером, верно? — ухоженные пальцы Шион взлетели над сенсорной клавиатурой. — Может быть, поискать вам в сети какое-нибудь местечко, знаете, где люди знакомятся друг с другом, и выпивают друг с другом, и проводят время друг с другом, у меня есть пара рассылок, и я уверена, что рано или поздно даже такая преданная сотрудница Бюро, как вы, что-то для себя…  
— Отправляйтесь туда, пожалуйста, сами, — прошептала Акане из последних сил.   
— Я, видите ли, не могу. Этим вечером я не могу отлучиться из офиса, — ослепительно улыбнулась Шион. Она медленно выудила из кармана пачку сигарет, закурила. Серебристый дым окутал её лицо. — И следующим тоже не смогу. И через год тоже. Будут ещё какие-нибудь распоряжения, инспектор?  
— Шион! — никогда раньше Акане не слышала, чтобы Яёй повышала голос.   
За спиной у Акане бесшумно сомкнулись плексигласовые створки дверей. И ещё целую минуту больше всего её почему-то раздражала мысль о том, что дверями на фотоэлементах нельзя как следует хлопнуть.  
  
Она прижалась лбом к стеклу и шумно вздохнула. Далеко внизу текло мерцающее шоссе, поблёскивали стёкла в малоформатных жилых десятиэтажках, тёмными стопками громоздились опустевшие под вечер офисные блоки — город был похож на шоколадный пудинг, утыканный изюминками огоньков, аккуратно нарезанный на кварталы. Реки огней струились по улицам, как карамельный соус.   
Глаза щипало — в последнее время она слишком мало спала и слишком много сидела перед экраном. Она постояла неколько минут, пытаясь проморгаться, а потом с размаху треснула по стене кулаком.   
— Врежь ей, — сказала темнота голосом Шион. — Дай как следует. Чтоб знала. Выбей из неё дерьмо.  
Акане опустила руку, села на пол и тихо заплакала, шмыгая носом.  
— Извините меня, — сказала она. — Шион, извините, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное... наверное...  
Акане хотела сказать что-нибудь ещё, всё равно что, но вместо этого протяжно икнула.   
— Да бросьте вы, инспектор, — Шион присела рядом на корточки, аккуратно расправив оборки на подоле. — То ли ещё бывает. Когда все годами топчутся на одном и том же пятачке, очень трудно не наступить кому-нибудь на самоуважение. Люди со временем просто с ума сходят. Само пройдёт.  
Акане всхлипывала.   
— Бросайте-ка эти глупости, — Шион быстро огляделась. — Вы же умная девочка. Подумать только, иметь возможность выбрать любого мужика в городе — и втрескаться в нашего Когами, да вы просто страшная женщина, настоящая пантера...  
— Я не втрескалась! — громко сказала Акане. — Слышите?   
— Конечно, конечно, — рассеянно согласилась Шион. — Знаете, иногда я тоже думаю, что у вас всё могло бы получиться, если бы, конечно, не...  
— Если бы не что? — закричала Акане. — Он вам что-то говорил? Он вам говорил что-то про меня?   
Может быть, у него есть девушка, подумала она. Может быть, он гей.  
Может быть, он считает, что я слишком толстая.   
— Дурочка, — Шион погладила её пальцы. — Какая же ты дурочка. Так нельзя, ну. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю. Давай на ты?   
  
***  
  
— Точно? — переспросил Когами. — Ты уверена?  
— Конечно, не уверена, милый, — Шион хлопнула ресницами. — Уверенность — это по твоей части, милый. Но у меня тут данные из кредитной службы, распечатка из аэротакси и запись камеры слежения. Сам понимаешь, с этими голограммами не скажешь наверняка, но с карточки регулярно снимали сумму, равную стоимости билета в «Сад наслаждений». Возможно, он вылезал из такси где-нибудь рядом с клубом и уходил через дворы пешком, но, знаешь, я уже запросила подробную карту. Там такие дворы, знаешь, сплошные стоянки на электронной охране, никто уже лет десять пешком не ходит, так что назначать там встречи...  
— Ты просто волшебница, дорогая, — рассеянно пробормотал Когами. — Но что ему могло там понадобиться, в таком месте?   
Шион хмыкнула, но Когами только досадливо отмахнулся.  
— Я не об этом! Просто странно это. Мы расследуем пропажу компьютерного гуру, то есть, прошу прощения, сетевого задрота. Что ему, в сети порнухи мало? Тащиться куда-то на ночь глядя, отрываться от родного монитора, общаться с какими-то подозрительными девицами. Да у него, кажется, даже любовницы не было. Зачем такому гуру романтический кабак, спрашивается?   
— Считаешь, ерунда? — обеспокоилась Шион. — Тогда я всё убираю и даю отбой таксистам. Тебе виднее, разумеется.  
— Что значит «виднее»? — вскинулся Гиноза. — С какой стати? Караномори, с каких это пор патрульные у нас решают, какие улики исключать из дела? Вы в себе?  
— Но...  
— Я немедленно выдвигаюсь туда в составе группы! То есть выдвигаю туда группу расследования в составе себя и вот его, — Гиноза ткнул пальцем в спину Когами. — Караномори, поставьте нам выезд на девятнадцать сорок. С ума все посходили...  
Он нервно поправил очки. Недавно Гиноза снова их поменял — теперь стёкла были такими толстыми, что даже его огромные глаза казались за ними маленькими и узкими, а на носу от дужки оставалась красная полоска.   
— Э-э, — сказал Когами. — Гино. Ты уверен?   
— Это клуб романтических встреч, — по слогам, как малышу, разъяснила Шион. — Ро-ман-ти-ческих. Туда обычно ходят парами, а не группами расследования. Если вы очень настаиваете, то, конечно, можно, в толерантности присутствующих я не сомневаюсь...   
— Есть голограммы, — буркнул Гиноза.   
— Точно, голограммы! — ужасно обрадовалась Шион. — Как я могла забыть! Кем вы хотите быть — блондинкой или брюнеткой? У вас есть какие-нибудь предпочтения в деталях, может быть в одежде? Очки сохраним, да?   
Масаока округлил глаза, побагровел и шумно закашлялся.   
— Курение, — пояснил он в бешенстве обернувшемуся к нему Гинозе. — Бронхит курильщика, слыхал про такой? Жуткая штука!  
— О чёрт, — сказал Гиноза, снова опускаясь на стул. — О чёрт... И что же мне, спрашивается, делать?  
— Я могла бы, — тихо сказала Акане. Щёки у неё горели, а спина стала как деревянная. — То есть проконтролировать. Ну, в общем... Может быть, я пойду?  
— Бред! — сказал Гиноза. — Чушь и бред!   
— А почему, собственно, бред? — с лёгким недоумением спросил Когами.   
Шион за его спиной показала Акане большой палец.   
  
***  
  
— Чертовщина какая-то, — сказал Когами, оглядевшись. — Полная ерунда. Вы что-нибудь понимаете, инспектор Цунемори? У вас есть какие-нибудь мысли по поводу этого места?  
Сердце Акане подпрыгнуло в груди, а на месте его тут же начала расползаться тоскливая пустота.   
Ну вот и всё, подумала Акане. Он догадался. Он же детектив.  
— Н-нет, — промямлила она, комкая салфетку. — Нет версий...   
— Мы ищем компьютерного задрота, — задумчиво продолжал Когами. Каждое его слово отдавалось у неё в голове, как будто он забивал ей в висок маленькие гвоздики. — Человека, в норме проводящего в сети около восемнадцати часов. Внезапно выясняется, что он регулярно посещает бар для... для...  
Когами посмотрел на неё и замолк.  
— С сомнительной репутацией, — с готовностью подсказала онемевшими губами Акане.  
Мимо них деловито пробежал на четвереньках толстячок в золотых очках. Кроме этих очков и женского купальника в легкомысленный цветочек, на нём ничего не было. Судя по любезной, даже светской улыбке и лёгкому кивку, которым он одарил Акане, толстяк чувствовал себя преотлично.   
— Я бы назвал эту репутацию несомненной, — Когами разглядывал круглые настенные светильники, изящно стилизованные под женские груди всех оттенков от молочно-белого до почти шоколадного. — Последние сомнения у меня лично испарились ещё при входе. Когда мне предложили взять ошейник напрокат и особенно предупреждали, что, оплатив аренду этого аксессуара, я смогу забрать одежду из гардероба без очереди. Как вы думаете, стоило?  
Ну же, мысленно попросила Акане про себя. Давай уже. Договаривай и уходи, раз уж всё понял. Сколько можно мучить человека?   
В дыре, оказавшейся на месте её сердца, завывал неприятный сквозняк. Акане чувствовала себя облетевшим Центральным парком. Чувствовала себя бабушкиной квартирой после похорон.   
Чувствовала себя пустым аэротрамваем.   
— Это чертовски странно, — кивнул Когами. — Выбивается из психологического портрета на сто процентов.  
— Выбивается, — покорно прошелестела Акане.  
Голос Когами отозвался в её груди эхом.   
Она была Центральным парком и ночным трамваем. Внутри у неё было пусто и грязно.  
Официантка разложила перед ними меню — для Когами чёрное, переплетённое в искусственную кожу, для Акане — светло-розовое, пушистое, как плюшевый кролик. Вместо закладки к внутреннему уголку переплёта были прицеплены крошечные наручники. Тоже пушистые.   
Надо признаваться, подумала Акане, покачивая в руке бокал с чем-то приторно-розовым внутри. Потом будет только хуже.   
— Может быть, это чья-нибудь шутка... — пробормотала она и под прикрытием скатерти больно ущипнула себя за колено.  
Главное — выбраться отсюда и доехать домой, а там уже можно будет спокойно и с удобством утопиться в ванной. Хотя нет, — она подумала о том, сколько времени будет набираться вода, и чуть не покачала головой, — слишком долго.   
Может, просто из окна выпрыгнуть?  
— Как вы сказали? — переспросил Когами. Он медленно отпил из своего бокала, равнодушно, точно прихлёбывая чай. Когда он глотнул, его горло вздрогнуло.  
Выражение растерянности Когами не шло. Оно делало его моложе и проще.   
Во рту стало горько и солоно. Акане старалась не смотреть на Когами, но, отворачиваясь, всё время упиралась взглядом в соседний столик, покрытый свисающей до пола блестящей скатертью. За ним одиноко потягивала лимонад скромно одетая женщина средних лет — в отличие от большинства посетителей на ней не было ни латекса, ни корсета, ни кроличьих ушек, но тем не менее выглядела она настолько странно, что пялиться на неё было даже как-то неловко.  
Всё её тело находилось в непрестанном движении — женщина то ёрзала, будто сидела на муравейнике, а не в мягком кресле, то опускала голову на сложенные руки, то наоборот откидывалась назад, хватая ртом воздух. Слёзы прочертили на её щеках тёмные сюрреалистические стрелки, но женщина улыбалась во весь рот, и огоньки ламп отражались в её оскаленных керамических зубах.   
Сумасшедшая, подумала Акане. Настоящая.  
И тут же заметила две узкие подошвы каблуками вверх, выглядывающие из-под края скатерти. Вот одна подошва пошевелилась, приподнялась, почесала скрытую под блестящей тканью лодыжку. Над краем туфли показалась серая полоска ткани. Должно быть, стоявший на коленях под столом человек не умел подбирать носки под обувь или не озаботился качественным дизайном голограммы.   
Подошва вернулась на место. Губы женщины сложились во влажное «О», и она заёрзала в кресле с удвоенной силой.   
— Мне очень жаль, — ровно и печально сказал Когами, и Акане поняла, что он проследил её взгляд. — Хотя, конечно, это не самое худшее, что встретится вам на работе. Если станет очень противно, вы можете смотреть только на меня. Я не хочу сказать ничего такого, но это зрелище, должно быть, и впрямь...  
Неуверенность в его голосе разрывала сердце.   
— Может быть! Это! Чья-нибудь шутка! — в отчаянии крикнула Акане. От ужаса к ней вернулся голос. — Кто-нибудь... решил над нами пошутить! Нарочно!   
Она резко подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на Когами.  
На его жёстком лице медленно расцветало понимание.  
— Именно! — сказал он. — Именно. Вы очень быстро соображаете, инспектор Цунемори.  
Когами перегнулся через стол, и на миг Акане показалось, что он собирается её поцеловать.  
— Но что он хочет этим сказать? — прошептал он. — Как вы думаете, на что он намекает?  
— Кто хочет сказать? — прошептала Акане в ответ. — Ши...  
Она едва успела проглотить последний слог, поднесла к губам бокал и для верности даже набрала в рот розового коктейля.   
— Я сразу подумал об этом, — губы Когами вздрогнули от отвращения. — С первой же минуты. Это всё так глупо, что просто не может быть случайностью. Наверняка здесь есть план, есть замысел. Кому-то было нужно, чтобы я оказался здесь. Я чувствую этот почерк.   
Когами обвёл зал неприязненным, холодным взглядом — точно отмечая потенциальные мишени. Он снова стал похож на себя.  
С некоторым изумлением Акане поняла, что всё ещё держит во рту коктейль и что на вкус он определённо клубничный. Удивительно, как она не заметила раньше.   
— Всё это время я старался прорабатывать другие версии, — сказал Когами. — Возможно, Масаока в чём-то прав, говорил я себе. Возможно, я слишком зациклился и любую странность объясняю... через призму одной версии. Применяю, так сказать, логику одного конкретного преступника ко всем случаям. Время от времени мне казалось, что у меня сформировалось нечто вроде навязчивой идеи, понимаете? Слегка сдвинулось восприятие. Но если даже вы с вашим...  
Он поперхнулся и отвёл взгляд. Женщина в костюме курицы тут же помахала ему из-за стойки и приглашающее погладила себя по груди.  
Когами поперхнулся ещё раз.  
— ...вы, с вашим незамутнённым мышлением, заподозрили неладное, то значит, всё ещё более очевидно, чем мне казалось! Ложная информация из парка такси, по-видимому, подделанная выкладка по кредитным картам, какие-то странные свидетельские показания... Кто бы ещё стал организовывать всю эту чушь с такой маниакальной упёртостью? Один взлом банковской базы чего стоит. Но что бы это могло значить?   
На руке у Акане тоненько запиликал коммуникатор.   
— Минуточку, — сказала она. — Я сейчас, Когами-сан.  
— Это Шион? — глаза Когами на миг сделались шире, и в них появилось выражение совершенно детского разочарования. — Но мы же ещё ничего не выяснили! Что вы собираетесь ей...   
— Всё будет в порядке, — сказала она, вставая. — Я договорюсь.   
  
На выходе из зала Акане едва не врезалась в целующуюся парочку — учитывая, что парочка только что с увлечением взаимообмазывалась взбитыми сливками, столкновение получилось бы неприятным. Возле туалета она замешкалась — дверей было целых пять, и на каждой из них вместо привычного треугольничка, прямого или перевёрнутого, висела какая-то замысловатая геометрическая фигура.   
Коммуникатор взвыл ещё более истошной трелью, и Акане толкнула первую попавшуюся дверь.  
— Извини, — призрачное голографическое лицо Шион появилось над коммуникатором, как только Акане нажала на кнопку. — Правда, извини. Это получилось случайно.  
— Случайно? — переспросила Акане.  
— Ну да, случайно! — голографическая Шион жалобно поджала губы. — В рассылке было сказано «незабываемое романтическое настроение и впечатления на всю жизнь». Ну я же не виновата, что не выхожу в город! Откуда бедной латентной преступнице знать, что на самом деле творится в каком-то городском кабаре?   
Акане молчала.   
— Ладно, ничего страшного, — Шион успокаивающе помахала ей кружкой. Акане показалось, что она изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, впрочем, конечно, только показалось. — Надо как-нибудь вас спасать. В конце концов, клуб тематических знакомств, лампы в виде хуёв и пяток милых трахальщиков в костюмах зайчиков — не самое худшее, что тебе приходится...  
— ...видеть на нашей работе, — закончила за неё Акане. — Я знаю.  
— Слушай, ну хватит дуться, — Шион закусила губу. — Правда. Моя шутка не касалась тебя. Мы же подруги, да? Просто... — Акане услышала щелчок зажигалки. — Кое-кому не мешало сбить спесь. Кто-то в последнее время совсем обронзовел в позе Великого Мстителя-Аскета. Мы слишком долго ему всё прощали, ах, бедный Ко-тян, совсем свихнулся на почве того дела. Мне наплевать, насколько он свихнулся, но одно дело, когда весь этот трагический пафос портит отчётность Гинозе или нервы старой кобыле вроде меня, — Шион улыбнулась тонкой улыбкой человека, только что из светской любезности ляпнувшего заведомую чушь, — и совсем другое, когда ведутся юные девственницы. Считай, я просто не могу пройти мимо. Нормальный он или нет, но иногда, знаешь ли, даже ненормальным просто необходимо вытаскивать пробку, иначе они и лопнуть могут от сознания собственной охуенности. Ты так не считаешь?  
— Извини, — сказала Акане. — У меня такое ощущение, что кто-то в соседней кабинке вытаскивает у себя откуда-то пробку прямо сейчас. Во всяком случае, по звуку похоже.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Шион замахала ладонью. Изображение пошло рябью и исказилось — должно быть, передатчик изображения сфокусировался на дыме её сигареты. — Я же уже извинилась. Организовать вам срочный вызов? Возвращайся за столик, сними с люстры Мистера Справедливость — я надеюсь, он уже туда забрался? — и подожди минуты три. Это должно выглядеть немного естественно...   
— Зачем? — удивлённо спросила Акане.  
— Что — зачем?  
— Зачем вызов? — Акане подошла к голубоватой раковине в форме, ну допустим, цветка белой каллы, нажала на кнопку (форма которой тоже была весьма подозрительной, но Акане решила от греха подальше не подбирать больше аналогий). В раковину потекла красиво подсвеченная синим вода. — То есть, никакого вызова же нет, правильно?  
— Боже, дурочка какая, — Шион закатила глаза. — Нет, естественно! Хочешь ты уйти из этого бардака или как?  
Акане внимательно всмотрелась в зеркало. Растрепала чёлку, нахмурилась. Пригладила опять.  
Тронула кончик носа, — нет, не пятнышко, просто так падает свет.   
— Ну, раз уж мы это устроили... — улыбнулась она. — Я бы хотела побыть тут ещё немножко. Не возражаешь? Всё-таки вечер пятницы.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — где-то за кадром Шион погасила сигарету. — Ты что, собираешься там остаться? С Когами? Я правильно тебя поняла?  
— Ну да, — из зеркала на Акане с лёгким удивлением смотрели большие, полные доброжелательной заинтересованности глаза. Она кивнула своему отражению. — Раз уж мы пришли сюда с Когами, то, наверное, с ним я и останусь. Иначе как-то не совсем логично, правда? В общем, тут не так и плохо, если не отвлекаться на всяких придурков и не особенно глазеть по сторонам...  
— Погоди, вы чем там занимаетесь? — крикнула Шион. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что...   
— Извини, — сказала Акане. — Прости, пожалуйста. Мне надо идти. Если что-то случится, я на связи.  
Акане поцеловала воздух перед собой и дала отбой контакту.  
Медленно опустила руку с коммуникатором и вышла из уборной.   
  
  
— Так гораздо удобнее разговаривать, — сказал Когами ей на ухо. — Зря я не догадался сразу... Прижмитесь сильнее, и можно будет не кричать.   
Акане кивнула.  
— По-моему, так я отдавлю вам ноги, — застенчиво прошептала она. — Вам будет больно.  
Лицо Когами плыло над ней в полусумраке, спокойное и жёсткое, как всегда.   
— Что ж, это будет вполне в традициях заведения, разве нет?.. Я сфотографировал бармена. Скачал из компьютера саундтрек. Переписал в коммуникатор меню, — сказал он, когда они обходили столик, за которым давешний толстяк что-то кричал в мобильный коммуникатор. Выражение детского счастья куда-то пропало с его толстощёкой физиономии, сменившись злобной гримасой — если бы не цветастый купальник, его легко можно было представить на каком-нибудь совете директоров.  
Акане зачем-то помахала ему из-за спины Когами. Она чувствовала себя удивительно спокойно.  
— Попробую проанализировать его с культурологической точки зрения, — говорил Когами, покачивая её в такт музыке. — Вполне возможно, намёк может скрываться в тексте. Там такие названия...  
Тёплая ладонь Когами скользнула по её лопаткам чуть ниже. По позвоночнику как будто прошёл электрический разряд.   
— Хуже, если придётся брать отпечатки пальцев, — Когами поморщился. — Пальцев тут хватает, не так ли? И их опечатки могут оказаться в самых неожиданных местах. Надо будет прислать дроидов, хотя я, конечно, буду всё контролировать...  
Акане снова кивнула.   
От его рубашки пахло чистой рубашкой.  
От кожи Когами пахло кожей Когами.   
— Конечно, придётся списать это на другое расследование, — тихо сказал он. — С тех пор, как они объявили о смерти Макисимы, деньги на дело Кукол больше не выделяются. Кроме меня, похоже, никто так и не догадался. Это даже смешно...  
Поток танцующих прижал их друг к другу ещё сильнее. Сквозь шёлковую юбку Акане чувствовала, как колется шерстяная ткань форменных брюк. Тёплое, пахнущее спиртом и клубникой дыхание отдувало прядки волос от её уха.   
Она закусила губу, чтобы не закричать.  
— Смешно, — повторил Когами. — Знаете, по-моему, они считают, что я сильно сдал как детектив и мне можно морочить голову сколько угодно. Когда я вижу, как старый дурак Масаока, Шион и вся прочая компания из кожи вон лезут, чтобы сделать вид, будто всё нормально, — мне смешно. А когда они стараются тактично не замечать моих «странностей» — ухитряясь при этом не замечать очевидных вещей у себя под самым носом! — мне становится по-настоящему смешно. В этом есть какая-то очень тонкая ирония. Макисима мёртв, как же. Как будто я могу спутать этот почерк! Вы верите мне, Акане?   
Акане чуть-чуть сдвинула затёкшую руку. Сквозь мягкие переливы музыки в её ушах снова зазвучал холодный голос Сивиллы, ничуть не более человечный, чем голос автоответчика, раз за разом сообщающего вам, что абонент рад вашему звонку и обязательно перезвонит позднее, — когда абонент, допустим, давно лежит в перевернувшемся аэрокаре рядом с трассой «Токио — Новый Токио-2».  
«В данный момент мы не готовы отказаться от криминального фактора. Определённый процент настоящих преступлений должен сохраняться, иначе необходимость существования Бюро может вызвать сомнения у неблагонадёжной прослойки. В свою очередь упразднение Бюро немедленно приведёт к росту настоящих преступлений, так что нам приходится поддерживать и даже искусственно создавать ряд казусов, благодаря которым население, будучи всё ещё не в силах принять Сивиллу в её истинной функции, сможет постоянно получать подтверждения собственной защищённости. Когда ребёнок только учится ходить , взрослые поддерживают его, чтобы он не упал. Но когда он уже делает первые самостоятельно, только попробуйте показать ему, что вы его отпускаете — и он тут же хлопнется на землю!  
Людям необходимо чувствовать поддерживающую руку Сивиллы, Акане Цунемори.   
Жертвами становятся только те, чей криминальный коэффициент уже превысил все допустимые нормы, Акане Цунемори.  
Кстати, сколько детей вы планируете, Акане Цунемори? Это важно для нашей статистики!»   
Голос Сивиллы — холодный голос, лишенный тембра и интонаций. Он не может быть мужским или женским.   
— Я всегда вам верила, — ответила Акане просто. — Я считаю, что ваши гипотезы правильны.   
— Вы замечательный человек, — Когами коснулся подбородком её виска. — Иногда я думаю, что мне очень повезло работать с вами.  
— Я найду способ возобновить расследование, — сказала Акане и легонько коснулась щекой его рубашки. — Обязательно найду. И заставлю Шион прислать вам дроидов. Обещаю.   
Когами прижал её к себе так крепко, словно собирался расплющить её кости, как экзоскелет тренировочного дроида, — пару раз она видела, как Когами проделывает это на тренировках. Руки у него были твёрдые, как стальные рельсы, от него пахло спиртом и отчаянием, и на миг Акане стало страшно, хотя бояться, в сущности, давно уже было поздно.  
В сущности, бояться было нечего.   
— Это неважно, — прошептал он в её волосы, и прежде, чем сердце Акане успело снова сдвинуться с места, добавил: — Кажется, я и так понимаю его намёк. И похоже, всё проще, чем мне казалось вначале. Посмотрите вокруг. Неужели вы не узнаёте? Эти светильники, люди в костюмах животных, эта музыка, дикие танцы... Да посмотрите же вокруг! Неужели это место ничего вам не напоминает?  
— Смотрю, — сказала Акане.  
— Босховский ад! — радостно констатировал Когами. — Это же настоящий Сад наслаждений, который превращается в ад! Триптих в издании Академии, нет, ну репродукции-то вы должны были видеть...   
Голос его стал задумчивее.   
— Но что он хотел этим сказать? Что жертва мертва? Что жертв будет трое? Что они все как-то связаны с индустрией развлечений? А, как вы считаете?  
— Да, — сказала Акане. — Это ад.  
Глаза её были крепко зажмурены. 


End file.
